Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablets and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use (that is, the devices are sized and shaped to be held or carried in a human hand) and ease of portability. Portable electronic devices are often placed in docks for charging or data transfer including transfer of information in any form optically or electrically from dock to portable electronic device and vice versa. Some docks are capable of both charging and data transfer. Docks and portable electronic devices are susceptible to damage due to connection attempts when the portable electronic device and the dock are not properly aligned.